Finding Callen
by gibbslovesjenny
Summary: Sequel to 'The Diary of Kelly Gibbs'
1. Chapter 1

G Callen let his swag drop to the ground.  
Once it was on the ground he kicked it, watching it roll open.

Callen looked at his surroundings and sighed. He was tired. Tired of running, tired of sleeping rough. All he wanted was to sleep in a warm bed and eat a decent meal.  
He lay down on the swag, closed his eyes as he listened to the waves crash on the shore of a Californian beach.

**AN:** This is a sequel to 'The Diary of Kelly Gibbs'  
This is Callen centric, hence why I have placed it here.  
There will more than likely be reference to Team Gibbs.  
I don't think you need to read 'The Diary of Kelly Gibbs', however the last chapter may explain some things so feel free to read it and leave your thoughts.

I thought of this sequel when writing the last chapter of 'The Diary' and Saidada also suggested I do this.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own either NCIS or NCIS:LA that credit belongs to Don Bellisario, Don McGill and Shane Brennan respectively.  
If I did own it, Network 10 wouldn't have stuffed us around and David Mott would have been sacked months ago.

**AN2:** yes, I am aware that this is a VERY VERY short chapter. I promise Chapter 2 is longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **thanks heaps for the reviews and to those of you have added this story to favourites and those who are following it.

**DISCLAIMER: **I only own those characters you don't recognise.

Callen DiNozzo emerged from the surf with a surfboard tucked under her arm.  
Once on the dry sand she dropped her board on the sand, took her rashie off, picked up her towel beginning to dry herself; as she did she turned again to look at the water to find her friends Molly and Hudson  
'You totally dropped in on me' Molly told her brother angrily. 'I had that wave Hudson!' she continued as she walked out of the water.

'Hey I had it first. I shouted Dibbs' argued Hudson.

'You don't call '_dibbs'_ on a wave you idiot, you know that! You were just trying to impress' Molly accused as Hudson smiled. 'Trust me bro, they weren't impressed'

Hudson's smile disappeared 'Your just upset you got dumped and I surfed it. Plenty of waves out there Molly. Look there goes one now' Hudson said as he pointed towards the wet sand as the end of a wave rolled in.

Callen suppressed a laugh at her friends antics as she greeted them at the shore with a towel for Molly. She sighed happily. Summer holidays had started. Two months in LA with her grandmother, Kelly Callen before returning to DC to be with her family before returning to school.  
For the next two months the beach would be her home.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

G. Callen stirred; he heard the squawking of seagulls and he closed his eyes tighter but it didn't work.  
He opened his eyes and squinted; the sun was shining right in them.  
Locating his sunglasses and putting them on he looked over his surroundings; Russia? Serbia? Murmansk? Germany?  
No it was California.  
He was home.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

'So should we go to The Clubhouse for breakfast' asked Molly.

'Yes! I've totally missed that place' stated Callen as she placed her beach bag over her shoulder. 'We can eat. Then I think we should go to the boatshed and let the grandparents know we are still alive'

'Agreed' said Molly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Having rolled up his swag, Callen stood up and placed it over his shoulder.  
At hearing laughter beside him he turned his head to the left where he noticed three teenagers all with surfboards and towels heading towards a popular eatery. He saw them laughing and talking.  
Not taking much notice he began to walk but stopped when he heard his name.  
'Callen' Hudson cried out.

G. Callen's head snapped up and looked in the direction of where his name had been called. He watched a young girl through her head back in laughter as another girl shook her head as she grinned.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

'Callen' called Hudson.

Molly laughed in delight at her twin brother's response while Callen shook her head with a grin.

At feeling someone looking at her, Callen looked with her peripheral vision to see a man. She turned her head to look at him properly and found him to be staring at her. She noticed his blue eyes and she looked stunned. She quickly turned her attention back to her friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. **

Chapter Three.

G. Callen stared at the girl walking past him. She looked familiar ; tall, tanned, messy wet brown hair.  
But she couldn't be familiar - not to him. He had never seen her before.

He didn't realise that he had been staring for a long time, not until the girl turned to look at him and before he turned his head he noticed those piercing blue eyes.  
He looked away.

Bending down he picked up his swag and began to walk off the beach wondering if the place where he and his wife had always got their banana smoothies from was still in existence.

oOoOoOoOoO

'Hey. You OK?' asked Molly to Callen as they say with their breakfast.

'What? Yeah' answered Callen who was thinking about the homeless man on the beach.

'Your not eating'

'Did you see that homeless guy watching me?'

'Nup'

'Callen, he probably wanted some money for breakfast' Hudson told her 'Why is this worrying you?'

'He looked familiar Hudson; the way he looked at me. He looked stunned'

'Yeah stunned to realise not everyone is a bum'

'Hudson, you're so mean' Callen commented.

'Don't worry about him. Most homeless people are loaded anyway. Now are you eating that or can I?' Hudson inquired as he reached over to Callen's plate and picked up a piece of bacon.

oOoOoOoOoO

G. Callen smiled to himself when he realised the smoothed bar that he used to frequent so much was still open. He walked in and ordered a large banana boost and a cookie. Without thinking he handed over a card to pay for his order.  
Upon receiving his order he took it outside; sat down in a seat sitting in the sun that he had missed so much.

oOoOoOoOoO

Walking into the boatshed the three teenagers placed their boards against a wall before walking over to a table int he middle of the room and sitting down. They didn't have to wait long before Kelly Callen entered the boat shed.

'Hey Gran' Callen greeted happily

'Hey kids' Kelly greeted back.

''Hi Kell' Molly said.

'How was the water this morning?'

'It was pretty nice' answered Hudson. 'We are going to head back out their again later'

'You too?' Kelly asked her granddaughter.

'Yeah. For a few more hours then I might go home for a sleep and check in with mum and dad; let them know I haven't drowned in the Pacific. Then this afternoon I might hang out with my grandmother?' that was more of a question then a statement.

'Of course we can hang out' Kelly replied as Callen smiled.

'Are you sure? You don't have to be at the mission?'

'Hey! You're forgetting one thing; I'm the Boss. I can leave when I want'

Eric's face came up on the Plasma 'Uh sorry to interrupt. Kelly we need you back here. We have a lead on a case'

'Tell Sam, Eric' Kelly told the computer tech, brushing him off.

'Uh this is something you need to be here for. Missing Person Case. Operation Street Rat'


	4. Chapter 4

Kelly Callen ran into NCIS:LA headquarters almost bumping into a new jr. agent 'Whoa' he cried. 'Where's the fire?' he asked but got no reply as Kelly continued running up the stairs to OPS.

'Eric?' she questioned panting a little from running up the stairs.

'OK. So ever since Callen disappeared we decided to trace his ingoing and outgoing calls, credit cards; everything. But we got nothing' Eric began to explain.

'I know Eric!' Kelly exclaimed as she threw her hands in the air. 'I ordered the trace the day he left'

'Right' replied Eric in agreeance as he spun his chair around to face his computer with a cringe. 'Anyway, this morning one of the ATM cards was used to purchase a milkshake'

'What card?' inquired Kelly.

'The card is in the name of Steve Braxton'

'I did a background check' Nell added 'Steve Braxton is an alias Callen used'

'The place where the card was used. Security cameras?' Kelly asked.

'You don't think its Callen' asked Eric.

'You don't think who's not G' asked Sam coming in.

Kelly turned and faced her husband's best friend 'Someone used Steve Braxton's saving's card. Steve Braxton was an alias G used'

'You think it's G?'

'I don't know. He's been gone for how long, and all of a sudden he's using a card to buy a drink. He knows how to go off grid and not be found. You know how good he is at that. Why?'

'Maybe he wants to be found' declared Nell.

'Security cameras Eric' said Sam, giving the Tech a raised nod of his head.

'Finding security footage. Here we go. Footage from 8:23 this morning, same time the card was used'

'Zoom in Eric'

'Zooming in'

Sam looked closer at the footage

'What are you looking for' asked Kelly watching Sam.

'Can you zoom in closer on the bag' asked Sam.

'Sam' Questioned Kelly wanting an answer.

'It's Callen' confirmed Sam.

Kelly looked at the picture still on the plasma - on the bag's strap it read _'G. Callen_'

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Finishing his drink Callen got up from his seat, put the empty drink container in the bin then placed his sunglasses over his eyes and disappeared into the crowd.

Moments later Kelly and Sam pulled up and got out of the car, walking along the promenade urgently searching for the address Eric had given them.  
Stopping in front of the shop Kelly looked at the name and snorted.

'What' quizzed Sam.

'Boost Juice This is where we used to come after the beach or after we walked the promenade.

'Take a look around, see if you can see him'

'Anything' Kelly softly asked half an hour later.

'No' replied Sam with a shake of his head

'Vanished into thin air. What he does best' Kelly said dejectedly as she sat on the bonnet of Sam's car and dialled Eric's number and put it on speaker 'Eric, It's Kelly. Can you hack into the security cameras around the area G was last seen'

'I can' agreed Eric

'Well can you do it and try and locate him' Kelly demanded.

'You OK' Sam asked.

'Do you think he stuffed up? I mean, he turned into a ghost and today he just pops up in LA and uses an alias to buy a drink'

'You goin to tell the kids'

'Yeah. And how would that conversation go? Amy, Dom after years of trying to find your father he's in LA. He used an alias to buy a drink. And then he turned back into a ghost. So we lost him. Yeah Sam'

'Hey. You're not the only one he hurt. I lost my best friend and I had to break in a new partner'

'I just don't want to get my hopes up. It couldn't even be him. He could have thrown his swag years ago and someone could have found it and has been using it'

'Yeah agreed Sam. 'Come on. Let's get back and see if they have found anything'

OoOoOoOoOoOo

'Agent Blye' called the new jr Agent as Kensi walked past him. 'Is something going down?'

'Going down? Agent Peacock'

'Yeah Special Agent Mac came running in here about half an hour ago and almost knocked me over'

Kensi glanced over to Kelly's desk to find her friend not to be there. 'Where did she go?'

'Up to Ops. Then she left with Agent Hanna. I mean if there is an Op happening I'd love to be in on it. I mean I've heard that Mac is one of the best agents at NCIS. I'd love to work with her'

'Uh uh. Sure. You know how she become the best?'

'How'

'She started off at the bottom. Like making sure there was enough coffee in the break's room'

'But she doesn't drink coffee' he answered as he faced Kensi but she was gone.

Entering OPS Kensi heard Nell and Eric talking quietly. 'Is there something I need to be told about?'

Eric turned around in his seat 'Should there be?'

'Agent Peacock told me Kelly rushed out of here with Sam. I know there is currently no undercover work Kelly is involved in at the moment. And if she rushed out of here with Sam, that means something is wrong with Callen'

Nell and Eric looked at each other.

'Something's wrong with Callen. She was with the twins thins morning' said Kensi starting to panic. 'Are they OK?'

'Uh Kensi' began Eric.

'Kensi calm down' stated Nell. 'Its not the Callen your thinking of'

'What do you mean it's not the Callen I'm thinking of. There's only one Callen...'

'Actually' Began Kelly walking into Ops with Sam 'There is two'

Kensi turned to face her friend.

'A card was used this morning. Steve Braxton. An alias of...'

'G. Callen. He's alive?'

REVIEWS?  
You know you wanna.  
Thanks to everyone following this story and to EverythingsShiny for the review lovin'

**DISCLAIMER:  
**I don't own Boost Juice, that credit belongs to Janine Allis.


	5. Chapter 5

'We don't know' answered Kelly.

'Yeah, we do. Look' said Sam as all five people in OPS looked at the Plasma.  
Eric had zoomed in on the man drinking at a table outside. It clearly showed his face. It was G. Callen. Kelly Callen's husband.

'What do you want us to do?' inquired Kensi.

'Your case takes priority' Kelly answered professionally.

'Kelly it's G!' Kensi argued. 'We need to find him'

'Its not a priority Special Agent Blye' Kelly finished as she turned and left hurriedly

'Sam?' questioned a confused Kensi as she turned to face the man.

Sam shook his head 'Hang tight' he answered as he left OPS in search of Kelly.

'Wow someone's cranky' declared Deeks as Kelly brushed passed him as he noted the look of anger on her face. 'What ever it was, it wasn't me. I made a promise the day you took over from Hetty that I wouldn't cause trouble. And I haven't' He shouted after Kelly.  
'Ok so in retrospect' he began, talking to himself 'I may have done some stupid things. But nothing in the last week. OW!' Deeks cried out as he felt someone tightly pull his ear. 'Kenz. Kensi please let go' he asked and sighed as he felt his ear being released. Turning he faced the woman who had just held his ear finding her with her hands on her hips.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Sam Hanna entered the gym to find his former partner's wife hitting a red punching bag. Saying nothing he walked over and supported the bag and waited for her to speak.

'I never thought he would make me feel like this'

'Like what?' Sam asked.

'Angry. He always used to make me feel dizzy in love, like my heart would skip a beat and I would want to melt when he smiled. But now he makes me angry. Angry in a bad way; like I want to punch him and keep punching him until my fist gets tired'

'Do you hate him?'

'I did. When he first left me and the kids. I hated him for thinking he had to leave us to find his family, when he had found a family. Me. Me and the kids. What about you?'

'I have anger towards him' agreed Sam. 'I never thought he would leave you. You two had this love that I thought would survive anything. I thought he figured it out in Romania. Go home Kelly G. Go home and spend the rest of the day with that granddaughter of yours'

Kelly stopped punching the bag and looked at Sam 'Will you help me find him Sam?'

'You know I will.

**THOUGHTS ANYONE?**


	6. Chapter 6

Kelly opened the front door to her home. Entering she threw her keys on the hallway table as she walked through to the kitchen to see her granddaughter in the backyard playing with Kelly's new dog Chilli.  
Opening the backdoor Kelly walked out onto the deck then down the three stairs onto the grass where she stood and watched her granddaughter. As she stood there she felt the tension of the day leave her body.

OoOoOoOoO

After finishing his own punching bag workout Sam Hanna threw his gloves down on the ground; picking up his towel and wiped some sweat off his forehead then placed the towel around his shoulders, leaving the gym deep in thought.  
Passing Kensi and Deeks in the hallway Sam growled at them 'OPS now'

At hearing the doors to their lair open both Eric and Nell swivelled around in their seats to see the three Agents entering. 'This looks serious' commented Eric.

'Meeting. Five of us now'

'What about Kelly?' inquired Deeks.

'I told Kelly to go home. Spend the afternoon with Leni' Sam answered.

'Is she still angry?' asked Kensi.

'Kelly's angry' agreed Sam. 'She's not angry with you Kens. She's angry at G'

'What's the story with that?' asked Deeks.

'When Callen first disappeared Kelly requested we put a trace on him and all of his aliases. Up until today we had nothing. This morning at 8.23 an alias Callen had used was used here in LA'

'Do we know its him?' asked Deeks.

'Eric' said Sam.

'When the notification came through I hacked into the shops security feed at the request of Sam I zoomed in on his bag. As we all know Callen had that bag since he was in and out of Foster homes and its labelled. The man in the footage using the card. His bag was labelled G. Callen'

'That could be anyone' Kensi argued.

'That's exactly what Kelly said. So I found him out the front of the store. And Wallah'

'Callen' answered Deeks.

'Callen' agreed Eric.

'Does she want us to find him?'

'I said we would' said Sam.

'She was so angry this morning' remarked Kensi.

'As I said. The anger wasn't directed at you. Its towards Callen'

'Does Washington know' inquired Nell.

'No. I'm going to assume Kelly will tell Gibbs and the Director when she feels ready'

'What about the kids' asked Kensi.

'No'

'I might go around there later. See if she wants to talk and just be there, keep an eye on her. I don't think a repeat of what happened when he first left is a good idea' Kensi said as she looked at Sam with only the two of them knowing that Kelly drank two bottles of bourbon the day Callen had left, having both been informed by both Gibbs and Maddie Tyler.

'So let's go find him' suggested Deeks.

'Not as simple as that. When he left the store he turned into a ghost again. Nell and Eric haven't been able to find him'

'Operation Street rat has just turned into Operation Casper' Deeks remarked.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:  
**Sorry about the delay in updating. Between organising Christmas concerts, Graduations for children going off to 'Big School' and getting my room in order for next year I have just not had the time.  
(For those playing along at home, I work in childcare)

and Yes, this chapter is short...Sorry.

'Gibbs' answered Leroy Jethro Gibbs gruffly into the phone that had been ringing.

'Hi dad'

'Kell. Everything OK?' he inquired as he sat down on his worn out sofa.

'Everything's fine'

'Just that it's not Friday night...Kelly? said Gibbs hesitantly fearing something was wrong when his daughter did answer from her end.

Kelly sighed 'I wish you didn't know me so well'

'I'm your father. It's my job'

'We found G' Kelly answered softly.

'Where?'

'Here in LA. At a smoothie bar we used to go to. Eric and Nell got a hit with one of his ATM cards he used. When Sam and I got there he was gone'

'Became a ghost again'

'Yeah' a dejected Kelly answered.

'How are you?'

'Angry. Hurt'

'I'll be on the next flight' Gibbs reassured her as he stood up from his seat on the couch.

'No dad. You stay in DC. I've got Sam. When we find him properly you and your sniper rifle can fly over'

'Anyone with you?'

'Leni'

'Not what I meant Kell!'

'I know. No. No one is here. I'm in the lounge room. The bourbon's upstairs in the attic. Don't worry Leroy I'm not that stupid to do it twice. Look dad someone's at the door. I gotta go'

'Night Kelly'

'Dad. The kids don't know'

'I won't say a word' promised Gibbs.

'Love you dad' She finished as she hung up the phone and got off the couch, waking towards the door. Opening it she found Kensi.  
'Kens, come in' Kelly greeted as she stood to the side to let Kensi in

'Thank you. I um thought you may want some company' Kensi said question as she entered the house.

'Yeah that would be great. I'm sorry about today' Kelly apologised as she closed the door.

'Don't worry about it. I'd be the same. Now I know it's not alcohol but I brought ice cream and movies' Kensi said has she held up the bags that she was carrying.

'Kensi Blye I knew there was a reason why your my best friend'

'Speaking of best friends. Have you told Maddie?'

Kelly shook her head 'No. I put her through a lot when G first left. I'll ring her in the morning. I told dad'

'And...' and asked Kensi, wanting Kelly to tell her what her father had said.

'He was going to catch the first available flight. But I said no, not until he shows up' replied Kelly as both women sat down on the couch.

'The kids?'

'Can wait. No use getting their hopes up'

'How are you Kelly'

'You know this morning when Eric told me he got a hit and I saw that footage, I didn't believe it was him. Then I saw him sitting there drinking; knowing it was him...I want him back Kensi, I just want him back' Kelly shook her head 'I just don't know how I feel. When he left I was angry and sad but I had to stay strong for the kids. In the back of my mind I thought he would be back in a few weeks even months. But I never thought this long.


	8. Chapter 8

The following morning Callen DiNozzo; still dressed in her pyjamas made her way down stairs hungry for breakfast. At the bottom of the stairs which put her in her grandmothers lounge room Leni stopped in surprise to find her grandmother asleep on the couch. She was even more surprised when she heard a noise from the kitchen. Walking towards it and entering she found Kensi Blye.

'Is everything OK with Gran' she questioned as she entered the kitchen.

'Morning Callen' greeted Kensi who had just closed the fridge door and turned to face the teenager.

'Morning' responded Leni as she glared at Kensi.

'Everything's fine'

'So why is she asleep on the couch?'

'Girls night' Kensi answered quickly as Leni continued to look at the woman. 'Breakfast?' suggested Kensi as she poured some coco pops into a bowl for the girl.

'Kensi'

'hmm'

'Can I tell you something'

'OK'

'The other day at the beach'

'What did he do now?' asked Kensi, jumping to conclusions.

'Nothing. It wasn't Hudson. It was this guy. When he were walking up to the Clubhouse for breakfast this homeless guy was on the beach and we walked past him'

'That's not unusual'

'No its not' agreed Leni 'But is it unusual for the guy to look at you and then you feel goose bumps cause the guy looks familiar?'

Kensi looked at Leni 'What did this guy look like'

Callen shrugged 'I don't know. He wasn't young like me. He was old. Maybe like Gran's age. He looked rough like he had been on the streets for awhile and he had these blue eye and has this bed roll thing over his shoulder.

'How long where you looking at him for'

Callen shrugged. 'A few seconds I guess, then it kinda freaked me out so I looked away. He did to. He looked stunned to see me'

Kensi looked at Callen for a brief moment stunned. The man who had been looking at her was more than likely her grandfather. Kensi cleared her throat. 'I wouldn't worry about it'


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Thank you to all who are following this story.

I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas.  
My Boxing Day was a little disappointing. Its tradition to go the beach on Boxing Day. (I'm at the beach every other day but there is something special about going on Boxing Day)But unfornunality it rained this year and I dint get to go.  
Hopefully next year the sun will be shining.

I hope everyone had a good New Years Eve.

_

It was mid morning when G. Callen strolled down a once familiar street. He felt hesitant; scared even as he did.  
He hoped that she still lived there. He didn't know what he would do if she didn't.  
He stopped outside the home the numbers hanging from the wall of the house '_631_' stood out in white and he gulped.  
It still looked the same; though the house had been given a fresh coat of paint and there was a new front door - the green one had gone and it had been replaced by a big brown door which looked heavy from his observation.  
He took a deep breath and walked up the path towards the front door where once there he put his bag down and as he dropped it he bent down and went through it looking for something. Retrieving what he needed he stood up again turning his attention to the front door, but before he did anything he had a second thought and reached his hand into his pant pocket pulling out the burn phone he had just purchased, dialling a familiar number.

As he pressed the green button to make the call he held it up to his ear waiting for the phone to ring and it did. Not only did he hear it ring in his ear but he heard the phone ringing inside the home, the phone rang out and the answering machine kicked it 'Hey its Kelly. Leave a message' then the customary beep. Callen took a breath and hung up.  
Once the phone was back in his pocket he used the lock picks that he had retrieved from his bag earlier and set to work unlocking the front door. He heard the click of the door and knew it was unlocked.

Opening the door he stepped into the house; entering the lounge room and looked around causatuility. Satisfied no one was in the house he closed the door and came into the house more knowing he was home. He looked around the room noting the small changes that had been made, his eyes glanced at the couch and he smiled a little flashing back in his mind and remembering when he and Kelly used to sit on the couch snuggling and having make out sessions.

Lifting his head at hearing the door open, Chilli got up from laying on the kitchen floor and ran to the front of the house as he did his nose was on the ground sniffing. As he got to the front of the house he smelt an unfamiliar smell and ran over to it.  
Callen saw a small puppy running towards him and he recognised it as an Australian shepard.  
Once the dog got to Callen's feet it gave a small growl, beginning to chew on Callen's shoe.  
Leaning down Callen picked the dog up in his arms and cradled it.

'Hey buddy' Callen greeted the dog. 'Its ok I'm not gonna hurt you. I know your mum, I'm her...' Callen stopped himself. What was he? Her husband, her ex husband, her partner? 'Callen' he settled with. 'I'm her Callen'

Still holding the puppy in his arms he walked around the house. He came to the stairs and walked up them, at the top he turned to his left and headed towards his bedroom. Kelly's bedroom.  
Standing in the doorway he looked at the bed and smirked remembering the good times he had in it. Entering the room he walked past the bottom of the bed and looked out the window which over looked the backyard and entertaining area. After a few minutes he moved away from the window and went to the bed and sat down on the edge. The edge of Kelly's side. He smiled remembering when they first started dating and he had moved into this place; Kelly had come for the weekend and declared that this side of the bed was hers. When he questioned her she replied quiet seriously that if someone tried to break in and that they were armed they would kill him first then she laughed as told him that she just liked the window side of the bed better. And she did. When they moved to DC she still choose the window side of the bed.

Clearing thinking of something he leant over to the door of the cupboard and opened it; there on the door was his name from 1985 and above it was Kelly's. HE looked in the cupboard and found as usual her clothes hanging up then he looked down and found a couple of boxes one was a small tea chest that had originally held teabags but he knew what it contained; his life the other was a slightly bigger brown box and he lent in and lifted the lid, in it he found his wife's diaries. He reached into the box and pulled two of them out. He then sat back on the bed, with the dog who was no longer growling at him, instead it was curled up next to him.

Callen opened one of the diaries and began to read. He felt tears in his eyes as he did. He realised that this diary was written from when he had left. He closed it immediately to scared to read on; to read about her heartache that he had caused. He closed the diary and placed them both on the bedside table where on it he found a few tootsie pop wrappers and a photo of them together. He picked up the frame and traced his fingers over the outline of Kelly's face.

It was early evening when Kelly Callen returned home from work. With no leads on the current investigation and no leads on her husband she decided to call it quits when her eyes began to sting from looking at her computer screen for way to long. After all these years she still didn't know how Eric, Nell, McGee and Abby looked at theirs all the time.  
With no granddaughter for the night - Leni had gone to the movies then was staying over at a friend's place she had the place to herself.  
She entered her home dropping the keys into the bowl on the table near the front door, as she did she kicked her shoes off. Once her shoes where off she located her cell and dialled for a pizza. Upon hearing that the pizza would be half an hour she decided to have a bath.

Upon entering her room which had light from the moon the only source of light she noticed some books on the bedside table. Knowing that those books went there when she left that morning she grabbed her weapon and searched the bathroom where she found an almost dry towel. She then left the bedroom and proceeded to search the rest of the house.

'Sam. I need you over here. Someone's been in my house' Kelly said as soon as Sam picked up the phone as she had finished the sweep.

Sam Hanna was at Kelly's house in a number of minutes as was Marty Deeks and Kensi Blye. Kensi sat with Kelly in the kitchen as Deeks and Sam did their own sweep of the house.  
'You OK' asked a concerned Sam coming into the kitchen.

'Yeah, just shaken'

'Anything missing?' asked Deeks as Kelly responded with a shake of her head.

'I think Callen was here' she replied honestly as all three agents looked at her. 'The books on my bedside table; they are a couple of my diary's that I keep. No one knows where I keep them except for G. And someone's used the shower'

'That a bit of a long shot' remarked Deeks.

'But possible' Kelly returned back.

At hearing the doorbell ring Kelly slightly jumped

'I'll get it' Deeks informed the party of four

Opening the door Deeks came face to face with a pimply young pizza delivery driver.

'Pizza for Kelly' said the Pizza delivery guy when Deeks opened the door

'I'll take that' said Deeks as he grabbed the pizza out of the kids arms

'20 bucks'

'20 bucks? Do you know who I am...Wal? asked Deeks looking at the name badge.

'Uh no'

'LAPD. means I get this baby for free' replied Deeks slamming the door in the kids face before he had a chance to respond.

Walking back into the kitchen Kelly looked at him

"Pizza boy' answered Deeks knowing what her unanswered question was.

'I'm not hungry'

'More for me'

'Kelly I think you need to contact the Director' stated Sam as Kensi nodded her head in agreeance.

Sitting in OPS at 10pm at night was not on Kelly's do to list; especially since she was tired and wanting to have a nice warm bubble bath to try and calm her down, then try to get some sleep. But she knew the Director would be feeling the exact same thing.

'Kelly' greeted the Director. 'How are you?'

'Tired' Kelly answered.

'What can I do for you, Must be important?'

'Well that depends on your definition of important I guess'

'Cryptic' the Director declared.

'Well you know me McDirector I am a Gibbs'

Tim chuckled. 'Yes you are'

'Have you seen him?' asked Kelly changing the subject.

'Yeah dinner last night'

'Though I'm beginning to think this isn't a social call. What's going on Kelly?'

'Operation Street Rat has been reopened.

Tim stared at the screen shocked.

AN: so I used to work at a pizza shop. Waiting for a pizza to be delivered half an hour after you ordered is nothing. People used to ring up and when told that the delivery time for their pizza was 2hrs. They were happy to wait. Yeah I never understood it either.

R&R


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: **well I know it's been awhile. But a little thing called work got in the way of updating.  
I know this is short and I apologise.  
I would like to thank a rainy Australia Day Public Holiday for making me update.

Director of NCIS Timothy McGee looked at the screen speechless. After recovering from the news he had just been given he cleared his throat. 'Are you sure it was ever closed'

Kelly snorted 'Officially yes. Unofficially...' Kelly drifted off.

'Dead or alive' McGee inquired.

'Alive. But when I see him, he will wish he was dead'

'Do we know if its him?' McGee questioned.

'Yeah Eric has CCTV footage of him and he broke into my home'

'Oh Gibblet'

'Its OK Elflord' Kelly replied not wanting pity from the man who had become a brother to her. ' I just thought you'd like to know your rouge lone ranger NCIS Agent has been found'

'Gibbs know?'

'Yep' Kelly replied with a nod. ' Look Tim I gotta go. Its late here and I don't want to hold you up anymore. As I've said, I just thought I should let you know'

'Thanks Gibblet I appreciate it. You take care OK'

'I will' Kelly reassured, and with that the screen went blank.

Tim McGee looked at the blank screen before him where just one minute ago he was talking to Kelly Callen; not as an Agent but as a friend and he sighed.  
No matter how much she said she was going to be OK he knew that she wouldn't be.  
And when Anthony DiNozzo found out, he didn't know who to be more concerned about - G. Callen for what he knew not only himself, Leroy Jethro Gibbs and himself would do to the man or Kelly.

AN: thanks to everyone who keeps adding this to their Favourite lists.  
R&R.


	11. Chapter 11

Laying on his back with his hands behind his head G. Callen looked up at the night sky as a small smile spread onto his lips. She still lived there; she still used the same soap and she still slept in one of his T - shirts.

Kelly opened the front door of her home, throwing her keys down, not caring where they landed. She walked up the stairs to her room.  
The place was quiet and she was grateful that it was. She sat down on his side of the bed up the towel what was on the floor; something she hadn't noticed before when she was home earlier. She picked it up and smelt it; it smelt like him and for the first time since he had left she cried.

Amy Callen stood nervously in MTAC waiting.  
Ten minutes ago she was at her desk finishing paperwork when she was told she was needed in MTAC with a call waiting from LA.  
Amy stood up and searched the floor for her father in law but he was nowhere to be seen, she even looked to the catwalk in the hope that her 'uncle' would be there but he wasn't.

So here she stood in MTAC waiting with the worst possible scenarios running through her head. Looking at the screen she saw movement and let out a breath when she saw her mother- the thoughts about her Godfather Sam Hanna standing there telling her that her mother was dead quickly left her mind.

With red eyes Kelly had made the decision to tell her children about their father before they heard it from anyone else. Kelly watched on the screen as her daughter slowly relaxed.

Amy watched the screen noticing on the bottom right hand side another person was joining their conversation - her brother Dominic

'Mum. Everything OK?' Amy asked concerned.

'Yes' Kelly replied a little too quickly.

Amy raised her eyebrow 'You sure? If this was NCIS business it would be just you and me. But Dom's here as well' she finished gesturing towards her brother's face on the screen.

'Mum what's wrong. Your eyes are all red. Has something happened?' inquired Dom.

'We found your father'

Amy's breath hitched. They found her father. Her daddy. The man she worshipped.

Dom looked at the screen. They found his father. His dad. The man who taught him things. The man who made him become a man before he needed to

'Have you spoken to him' asked Amy.

'No. I've only seen CCTV footage'

'So you don't know its him?' Dom inquired.

'It's him. I identified him. Uncle Sam Identified him' Kelly stated.

'I'm coming to LA' Amy declared.

'No. No. Not until I've spoken to him'

'Mum'

'Amy Shannon'

'Look out Ames, first and middle name' Dom teased his older sister.

'Shut up, Dominic Leroy Jethro'

'Kids!' exclaimed Kelly just as her son was to return a comment to his sister 'You can come to LA once I've spoken to him' And with nothing more to say Kelly cut the connection.

'I've got to go Dommie. I'll call you tonight'

'Yeah Bye'

Cutting the conversation off with her children Kelly left OPS. Once she got to the bottom of the stairs she made her way to her office to find Sam waiting for her.  
'Sam' she acknowledged.

"Kelly. You OK' he asked noticing her red eyes.

Kelly nodded 'I'm fine. I've been up in OPS. I just told the kids'.  
_

Amy DiNozzo left MTAC, walking slowly across the catwalk and down the stairs. At the ;last stair Amy sat down, rested her chin in her knees and thought about what had just happened.

Rounding the corner after exiting the back elevator and walking towards the stairs were former team members; NCIS Director Timothy McGee and Snr Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo laughing.  
'Hey Amy' Tony said noticing the young woman.

'What?' asked Amy, looking up to see the two men in front of her 'Oh hey Tony. Uncle Tim'

'You OK' Asked Tim.

''Uh Yeah I think so'

'No Your not. He said as he sat down beside her. 'I've known you since you were a baby, Your my daughter in law. I know when something's wrong. said Tony who stood in front of her.

'Same here Amy' agreed Tim.

Amy sighed. 'Mum found Dad'

'Dead' asked a hopeful Tony.

'Alive. CCTV footage. She hasn't spoken to him.. He's apparently turned into a ghost again'

'Take the afternoon off' stated Tim.

'I can't do that'

'Yes you can' Tim argued back 'Your uncle is the Director of this Agency and I say you can'

'Well I'm not one to argue with the Director'

'He's alive. Say something Tim' demanded Tony after they watched Amy gather her things and leave the building.

'I know' Tim returned softly

'You knew?!'

'Kelly told me last night'

'Well who else knows. Wait you think Gibbs knows?'

'He does. And so does her team'

'Ha! well when Gibbs get a hold of him...'

Amy DiNozzo wasn't sure where to go in the middle of the day. She didn't want to go home; no one was there - her husband was at work, one daughter was at a friend's place, the other visiting her grandmother in LA. Her best friend Harper was on holidays with her family and she couldn't talk to her so she went to the place where she would feel safe.

Retired NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs was surprised to find his granddaughters car parked out the front of his house in the middle of the day during a working week. He parked his own car in the drive, got out and curiously entered his own home.


	12. Chapter 12

Laying on his back with his hands behind his head G. Callen looked up at the night sky as a small smile spread onto his lips. She still lived there; she still used the same soap and she still slept in one of his T - shirts.

Kelly opened the front door of her home, throwing her keys down, not caring where they landed. She walked up the stairs to her room.  
The place was quiet and she was grateful for that. She sat down on his side of the bed, picking up the towel that was on the floor as she did; it was something she never noticed when she was home earlier. She picked it up and smelt it; it smelt like him and for the first time since he had left she cried.

Amy Callen stood nervously in MTAC waiting.  
Ten minutes ago she was at her desk finishing paperwork when she was told she was needed in MTAC with a call waiting from LA.  
Amy stood up and searched the floor for her father in law but he was nowhere to be seen, she even looked to the catwalk in the hope that her 'uncle' would be there but he wasn't.

So here she stood in MTAC waiting with the worst possible scenarios running through her head. Looking at the screen she saw movement and let out a breath when she saw her mother- the thoughts about her Godfather Sam Hanna standing there telling her that her mother was dead quickly left her mind.

With red eyes Kelly had made the decision to tell her children about their father before they heard it from anyone else. Kelly watched on the screen as her daughter slowly relaxed.

Amy watched the screen noticing on the bottom right hand side another person was joining their conversation - her brother Dominic

'Mum. Everything OK?' Amy instantly asked upon seeing her mother.

'Yes' Kelly replied a little too quickly.

Amy raised her eyebrow 'You sure? If this was NCIS business it would be just you and me. But Dom's here as well' she finished gesturing towards her brother's face on the screen.

'Mum what's wrong. Your eyes are all red. Has something happened?' inquired Dom, upon observation of his mother.

'We found your father'

Amy's breath hitched. They found her father. Her daddy. The man she worshipped.

Dom looked at the screen. They found his father. His dad. The man who taught him things. The man who made him become a man before he needed to

'Have you spoken to him?' Amy softly asked.

'No. I've only seen CCTV footage'

'So you don't know its him?' Dom inquired.

'It's him. I identified him. Uncle Sam Identified him' Kelly stated.

'I'm coming to LA' Amy declared.

'No' Kelly began. 'No. Not until I've spoken to him' she finished wearily.

'Mum' Amy started to argue.

'Amy Shannon' Kelly stated sternly.

'Look out Ames, first and middle name' Dom teased his older sister.

'Shut up, Dominic Leroy Jethro'

'Kids!' exclaimed Kelly just as her son was to return a comment to his sister 'You can come to LA once I've spoken to him' And with nothing more to say Kelly cut the connection.

'I've got to go Dommie. I'll call you tonight'

'Yeah Bye'

Cutting the conversation off with her children Kelly left OPS. Once she got to the bottom of the stairs she made her way to her office to find Sam waiting for her.  
'Sam' she acknowledged.

"Kelly. You OK' he asked noticing her red eyes.

Kelly nodded 'I'm fine. I've been up in OPS. I just told the kids'.  
_

Amy DiNozzo left MTAC, walking slowly across the catwalk and down the stairs. At the last stair she sat down, rested her chin in her knees and thought about what had just happened.

Rounding the corner after exiting the back elevator and walking towards the stairs were former team members; NCIS Director Timothy McGee and Snr Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo laughing.  
'Hey Amy' Tony said noticing the young woman.

'What?' asked Amy, looking up to see the two men in front of her 'Oh hey Tony. Uncle Tim'

'You OK' Asked Tim.

''Uh Yeah I think so'

'No Your not. He said as he sat down beside her. 'I've known you since you were a baby, Your my daughter in law. I know when something's wrong. said Tony who stood in front of her.

'Same here Amy' agreed Tim.

Amy sighed. 'Mum found Dad'

'Dead' asked a hopeful Tony.

'Alive. CCTV footage. She hasn't spoken to him.. He's apparently turned into a ghost again'

'Take the afternoon off' stated Tim.

'I can't do that'

'Yes you can' Tim argued back 'Your uncle is the Director of this Agency and I say you can'

'Well I'm not one to argue with the Director'

'He's alive. Say something Tim' demanded Tony after they watched Amy gather her things and leave the building.

'I know' Tim returned softly

'You knew?!'

'Kelly told me last night'

'Well who else knows. Wait you think Gibbs knows?'

'He does. And so does her team'

'Ha! well when Gibbs get a hold of him...'  
_

Amy DiNozzo wasn't sure where to go in the middle of the day. She didn't want to go home; no one was there - her husband was at work, one daughter was at a friend's place, the other visiting her grandmother in LA. Her best friend Harper was on holidays with her family and she couldn't talk to her so she went to the place where she would feel safe.

Retired NCIS Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs was surprised to find his granddaughter's car parked out the front of his house in the middle of the day during a working week. He parked his own car in the drive, got out and curiously entered his own home.

Amy stood in her Grandfather's basement her back towards the stairs; facing the workbench. At hearing a creak on the stairs Amy turned around 'Grandpa' she acknowledged as Gibbs walked down the stairs towards his granddaughter, arching an eyebrow in question as he saw her holding a mason jar full of bourbon.

'Amy. What's going on?'

Amy looked guilty. 'Well Uh. I was um trying to figure out how to unlock the draw to get your sniper rifle'

'I wasn't talking about that. I was talking about your mason jar'

'Oh! Dad's alive'

'I know' Gibbs replied cautiously.

'You knew? Then why didn't you tell me?' Amy demanded.

Gibbs motioned for her to come to him and she did with both sitting down on the stairs. 'Your mother told me a few days ago. Asked me not to tell you or your brother, wanted to tell you herself. Amy stealing my rifle isn't going to help'

Hanging up the phone after finishing his conversation with his sister later that night Dominic Callen brushed his hand over his face as he walked to his bedroom and fell into bed looking at the ceiling. As he did his wife turned over placing a hand on his chest.  
'Everything OK in DC?'

'Yeah he agreed. 'DC's not the problem. LA is'

'Kelly' she stated in concern sitting up in bed. 'Is everything OK with your mum?'

'My dad's alive'

'Dom'

'He was spotted on CCTV then disappeared again'

'Are you going to LA'

'Yeah. Me and Amy were just talking about it. As soon as possible' he answered knowing what the next question would be.

'Dom. Are you OK?'

Dominic shrugged 'I don't know'

As G. Callen lay on his swag he sighed. He didn't really know what had come over him today - breaking into his own home; well his wife's home.  
He had let his guard down, something he hadn't done in a very long time. He felt guilty  
Maybe it was time to stop searching. Maybe his father in law was right.


	13. Chapter 13

'Oh my God' remarked Eric as he watched a live feed in OPS two days later.

'What?' inquired Nell looking up at him from typing on her keyboard as Eric pointed to the screen.

'Oh my god. We have to tell Kelly'

Eric scrambled to get out of his chair and hurriedly ran out of the OPS centre while Nell calmly picked up the phone to ring her friend downstairs.

'Nell' Kelly greeted as she picked up the phone. 'Serious?' she asked as she dropped the phone on the desk in front of her, got up from her seat and ran past Eric to OPS.

Kelly stood in front of the large monitor watching the security footage. 'Is this real time?' she questioned hesitantly.

'Yes' answered Eric.

'I'm going to kill him. Tell me if he moves' she shouted over her shoulder as she exited.

'We need to tell Sam' suggested a concerned Nell. 'She shouldn't confront him on her own'

'Sam!' Eric yelled from the top of the stairs as the Agent in question turned at the person calling him.

'What's going on? Kelly couldn't get out of here fast enough' Sam stated as he meant Eric at the bottom of the stairs.

'She's gone to confront Callen'

'She's What?! Where is he?'

'Juice bar where we first spotted him'

At hearing where to find Callen Kensi and Deeks sprang into action

'Stay' commanded Sam as he grabbed the keys to go after Kelly.

'Dam!' complained Deeks as Kensi sighed in frustration.

'I have a live feed in OPS' stated Eric as Deeks and Kensi scrambled past him up the stairs.

Getting out of the care that she parked half hazardly parked in the car park Kelly walked about 2 meters before asking 'Is he still here?'

'Yes' answered Nell as she looked up at the screen.

Before Kelly started to walk again she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning she found Sam.

'Your not doing this alone' he told her simply and quietly as Kelly nodded.

Finishing his drink G. Callen stood up, tucked his chair under the table and turned to leave. When he turned he stopped.  
'Hi' he said.

Kelly walked up to him; clenched her fist and punched him in the stomach. Her other fist joined in as well.  
'I hate you, I hate you, I hate you' she said over and over again beginning to cry.  
Callen simply stood there and let her punch him. Soon the punches became less forceful and slowed down.  
G put his arms around Kelly and slowly sat them down together on the ground.

'Turn in off Eric' Deeks commanded.

Without a word Eric did as he was told.

REVIEW?


End file.
